


Casting My Spell on You

by Nevski



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family, I couldn't help myself, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevski/pseuds/Nevski
Summary: Zelda Spellman makes a deal with the Devil. Or his servant.





	Casting My Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I had to get something out of the TV show right after I got through the first season. This is it.

Where a distant scent of river faintly mixes with a dim shadow of forest, stands a house. House of the family of Spellman. It’s carved out with centuries of time and painted dark wood. And if you’d be standing near enough, sometimes at a dawn you’d see a light lit in one of the windows. That’s a sign of Hilda Spellman waking up, as she is usually the first of the family to get up.

As any other morning, she’d get a salmon red robe over her silky pyjamas before silently getting out of her bedroom. She has learned over decades that her sister must not be woken before getting her simultanously some tea. Dying even getting breakfast wasn’t so pleasant after all.

After putting kettle on, her niece would normally join her downstairs. Sabrina Spellman was not usually sleeping over her 8 hour mark – not today on any days. Only few days before satanic ritual on which she’d join the Church of the Night. Exciting time to any young witch, Hilda recalled. She herself wasn’t once anymore chilled to join her coven as a full member. But that wasn’t something to be discussed. Not without waking up under the soil. What a drill to have Zelda Spellman as a sister, Hilda sighed.

”Good morning, my darling,” Hilda said. She didn’t get a chance to offer the girl a cup. Sabrina had already took some out of a cupboard for both of them.

”Morning, Aunt Hilda.”

Sabrina did not sound thrilled. As expected. She did have close relations to multiple mortals. And doubts. Of course, that was thanks to both of her parents making harsh decisions against the Church’s teachings. What a drag, Hilda thought, next days wouldn’t be pleasant. Certainly she wouldn’t want to get mixed in to all that. Zelda would, literally, kill her.

”Did you sleep well?” Hilda chirped, rushed to get the tea. Poured some of it to the both cups. Burned her hand in the midst of her own rising panic. Would Zelda just please wake up before Sabrina would corner her with some ridiculous questions! Hilda was certain she would answer them wrong somehow.

Sabrina shrugged. ”I’d like to leave school early”, she said suddenly. Before even getting to her eggs and toast. ”I have much to do before the ceremony.”

”Certainly, honey”, Hilda smiled. Maybe too wildly. She wasn’t sure of the rules how to act next few days and it was driving her mad.

”Oh, what are you two whispering here?” Zelda said while coming down the stairs. ”I’d really much like to see those eggs ready, sister.”

Hilda felt a shiver going down her spine. ”Yes, of course, how silly of me. Sabrina just wanted to get going soon.”

Zelda lit her cigarette which looked like it appeared out of nowhere. Hilda had never really understood the necessary of the disgusting habit, but she was long time over learned not to get in her sister’s matters. It didn’t end well in most cases. Older sister sat down impatiently looking over the kettle. Hilda didn’t need more instructions to give her own cup over to Zelda.

”Well, now. I think it’s fine”, Zelda said in the midst of cloud of the cigarette smoke. ”I’d like you to get here straight away, we might have some visitor at this afternoon.”

Sabrina nodded while rushing back to her room. She almost run against her cousin.

”Whoah, that was close”, Ambrose yawned. ”Is there anything to be done today?”

”We might have a corpse or two coming in”, Zelda guessed. ”Nothing more special. Now, I’d like to get my paper.”

Hilda frowned, but didn’t protest. She snapped her fingers and the Greendale News appeared on the table. Why she always must be the one taking the orders, it was beyond her.

* * *

At school Sabrina didn’t know how to focus. Morning’s were especially beautiful at homeroom. It faced the court yard of the school and with all the pupils in their designated classes, empty yard looked almost ghostly. At some mornings there were still a little fog left by fading dark. Rising sun didn’t hit the yard fully before noon and the few tall trees reminded her of the woods around the city. Especially those parts of the woods which weren’t so friendly to mortals.

”You seem little out today”, Roz, her friend with a marvelous huge curly hair, whispered to her. Younger Sabrina had been so jealous of them she had spelled a similar to herself. Aunt Zelda had put a point to that aspiration in about 30 minutes or so.

Sabrina nodded, looking worriedly over her home class teacher. Wasn’t there something different about miss Wardwell? She couldn’t quit get a catch of it, though. She looked around to see Susie writing something with her small hand writing in her school books – old miss Wardwell would’ve given her a lecture of it. Harvey drawed something on his notebook as well. Sabrina felt suddenly sad. What if she would have to give up of her friends thanks to the Church of the Night? She wouldn’t allow it.

After all, she loved Harvey. Her boyfriend for multiple years. Funny looking boy with a short brown hair and the most gently eyes she’d ever seen anyone else with. And Roz and Susie… They had been by her side as long she could remember. But her aunts didn’t have said anything of the sorts. Not directly. Sabrina had a hunch of how Aunt Zelda hoped her to take distance to mortals, but that was all. Aunt Zelda didn’t have much relations beyond their house after all. Sabrina had always thought that maybe Aunt Z was jealous of her ability to form long lasting friendships with her peers, but recently she hadn’t been so sure. Ambrose or either of aunts didn’t seem to have a lot deep connections to anyone but each other.

And sometimes their relations to each other seemed a bit off to Sabrina, too. She couldn’t name any other family where it was almost weekly or monthly to family member simply to kill other family member. Surely, it was always Aunt Z hitting Aunt Hilda’s skull open, but it didn’t always feel like a loving place to grow up. In her heart she knew though that all other Spellman family members did care deeply of her. They did just seem to show it funny to others than her.

Sabrina sighed and got a odd look from miss Wardwell. Maybe it was good to go straight to home from school to get the funny weariness out, Sabrina thought.

* * *

Phone ringing suddenly sounded like a machine gun to Zelda who had been fully occupied her paper. She almost burned herself with her cig.

”Hilda, could you get that” she said tiredly. Not a minute of peace in this cursed house, she sighed. Ambrose did had fallen in the sleep again with a cup of tea in his hand. With a snap of her fingers Zelda made the cup to disappear to the sink.

She had already forgotten the phone when Hilda let out a little squicky sound. Zelda looked over to her, ready to give her a lecture about serving customers, but it seemed to be something totally different matter. Zelda put her cig out and raised up simultaneously straightening her morning gown. It did feel totally wrong cloth to speak personal phone calls with, but she didn’t have time to change. Odd, times did change. Once people still gave notices before making a call. She wasn’t sure when the formality had been dropped, though.

She took the phone and gave Hilda the look, which clearly ordered her to get out the room. Ambrose did follow, but only after Hilda had softly kicked his left foot.

”Spellman Mortuary, Zelda speaking. How can I assist?”

In a short time there wasn’t sound of any sorts on the line. Zelda almost thought it must be a joke. Some mortals with a mental capacity of an earth worm did have the ability to disturb people at the breakfast time. Or at any time, really. Some total wanker did have called to tease Sabrina at a Sunday evening. Zelda did had cursed him mildly. The boy hadn’t teased her niece anymore. Or showed himself at school for a couple of months. Well timed coma did some how end up the dreams of football scholarship.

”I’m back, darling.”

”Who’s this?” Zelda said. She didn’t have times for childish games. Not at least before reading the sports section. She didn’t even get to read the part of last nights game between the Tampa Bay and the Jets.

Surely, she did had enough time to have a glimpse of the game itself. But some foolish horror movie had started just after the first period, and Sabrina and Hilda had took over of the TV.

”It is a disappointment if you have lost track of your lovers, hun.”

Zelda felt like she’d been hit with a thunder strike. It couldn’t have been. And why it would’ve been? There wasn’t a single reason to her be back. Except… Only for the ritual of Edward Spellman’s daughter. Zelda’s late gone brother had been one of the most marvelous warlocks of his time, and one of the most radical, too. His daughter was a high-level interest to the Dark Lord. Zelda should’ve thought it before. It was actually quite a odd she didn’t have gotten any more intrusion while raising up the heir of her brother. Not in her knowledge, at least.

”Why –”

”I’m sure you’ve gotten better side of it. I’m sure your about to come over to check my new nest, darling.”

The voice of a lover from centuries ago. Zelda certainly wasn’t expecting that the Dark Lord’s most precious servant would give her a cat call. Not after all that time apart. What was it about time before? She felt like it could’ve been just another good thought scheme to get her to act as her former lover wanted. To make sure she wouldn’t intrude with later plans. Zelda did not have a habit of any sorts to do that. But she didn’t have plans for this, either.

The caller gave an address and cut off the line.

* * *

The door was like any door in the city of Greendale. It belonged to a old sun burned cabin. For some idiotic reason Zelda had took the car. Lawfully she had stopped in all the red lights, waited them to turn back green allowing her to precede on her journey. The cabin was quite distant from the city, surrounded by the ominous woods, which no mortal in Greendale had no business after midnight. And the huge maple tree next to the house reminded awful lot of the one which once had thirteen witches hanged in the old days.

No wonder Zelda felt little out of the place. The house was surely a place fit for a Devil’s servant to get her beauty sleep. She could not prevent herself from thinking how many men had already faced their death indoors. And those deaths could not have been pleasant in any meaning of the word.

Finally she had collected enough spirit to knock. When she tried the knob, she realized the door was open. She entered slowly as if she thought to face her own end just as she’d step in.

Zelda saw a fireplace which hold a rattling fire, and a clothed round table where were a old fashioned cookie jar and a dark blue kettle. Without anyone at plain sight she tried the kettle. It was heavy, probably ceramic.

”It’s quite cold already. But I assume you didn’t came for a tea.”

Zelda turned quickly enough to feel herself a completely foolish. The speaker emerged from a second room of the tiny cabin. She was quite the same height physically, but something telled Zelda that the body she was in, wasn’t her full form. Sure, she hadn’t had a honour to see her hellish form by her own eyes, but if she had listened anything at her time at Academy, her eyes would’ve probably burned away if she would’ve.

This time around the woman was dark haired, gorgeously so. Dark eyes sparkled as she come closer to the fire. Her lipstick was red as a flesh. Her favorite dish, after all.

”We should make a little deal, darling”, the woman said making Zelda feel quite restless. ”You see, your precious niece is a quite an essence to His plans.”

”Praise Satan”, Zelda couldn’t help cursing.

”I couldn’t say it better myself”, the woman continued, her fingers dancing on the dusty mantelpiece. ”The deal on hand is about you not interfering my affairs here in your petty little town. Especially if they would include your niece.”

Zelda gasped slightly. ”I have done my job, she will take the pledge of joining”, she said a bit offended at that her role was questioned so straight-forwardly. ”Sabrina will write her name in the Book.”

”Of course, darling. But as you know, our Lord don’t like to, so to say, put His eggs all in the same basket. Or what ever you lesser beings call it these days.”

The woman moved her hand lazily at her waist level to gesture utterly not caring what Zelda thought of the deal which she was about to present. If she just wouldn’t just be interrupted every once in a while. Her guest thought better of it and closed her mouth before saying anything further. What a mouth did that witch have. The Devil’s highest servant had always thought it to be quite tempting.

”You wont interfere with my affairs. And you are not to give away my being.”

”What do I get out of it?” Zelda said before thinking it over.

She couldn’t help, but blush as her mind moved towards the possibilities.

”Darling, call me Lilith, as we’ve already moved beyond that point”, the woman said cunningly. She moved slightly nearer to her guest, letting her eyes to rest at the mantle of Zelda’s dress. Time had passed, surely, but the Devil’s servant did enjoy some of her supper at a form of a female flesh. She didn’t eat them in the same meaning as she devoured the flesh of men. This other form of meals she did like probably even more, though.

”I could get behind that”, Zelda said. Her face was still red and she seemed a bit humiliated to be outed of her interests like that. There had been decades after her last burst of passion of the sorts. Be it Devil’s plan or not, she didn’t get her eyes out of Madam Satan’s.

Lilith put her hand on to Zelda’s lower back, pulling her forward.

”I knew you’d come to your senses, darling.”


End file.
